


You Received a Message

by JoyHale



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jared receives an SMS from Jensen.It's saying: It's over.





	1. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is totally unplanned and just... I don't know. I had this in my files for a while and I just wrote it down. It was supposed to be one shot, but I decided to cut it in the middle. I hope you'll like it. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Jared**

When Jared's phone beeped, he was just about to head home. 

Jared was working in a big company, you know it - boring office work and paperwork. But, he kinda needed the money and his co-workers were making it bearable too, especially Gen. That day, he just turned off his computer and was about to leave his cubicle and enjoy the weekend when he received a message. Jared took his cell phone out of his pocket and smiled when he found out it was from Jensen. But when he read the message, his smile faded.

The message was saying:  _It's over_.

Jared just stared at the screen, not sure what he just read. The first explanation that came to his mind was so awful that he rejected it immediately. He must've been wrong. But as he thought about it, he couldn't find another explanation that would make sense. Why Jensen sent him that? The only possibility that was left was... that he was breaking up with Jared.

 _What?_ Jared typed with shaking fingers and the answer came almost immediately. 

_You and me. It ain't working._

Jared just stared at the screen again for God knows how long, totally frozen, before he heard someone saying his name: "Jared!" 

Jared turned around and saw Genevieve, already dressed up in her coat and Gryffindor scarf. "Hey, ready to go?" Gen asked with a bright smile, but when she saw Jared's expression, she frowned instead. "Jay, what's wrong? You look like someone killed your puppy," she asked him. 

Jared looked at his cell phone again. "I..." he managed to say, "I think I just got dumped."

Gen choked. "What?" Jared just handed her his phone, feeling too numb to say anything else. Gen read the messages from Jensen and her expression came from perplexed to pissed of. "What the fuck?!" she nearly yelled. "What kind of douche dump someone like that? He is too pussy to say it to you in person?" Gen kept raising her voice. Jared looked around and noticed almost everybody was watching them.

"Gen, please, let's go home," Jared pleaded, his ears turning red from the attention. Then he suddenly realized he didn't have a home - well, he was living with Jensen and after what just happened, Jared didn't think he was welcomed there anymore. Jared had to blink away the tears; he didn't want to cry in front of the whole company. 

Gen noticed he wasn't far from tears and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She tried to give him an encouraging smile as they headed out of the building. Once Jared was in the fresh air, away from the looks his co-workers were giving him, he broke down. Tears begin to fall down his face as he sobbed. He felt a sharp pain in his heart like someone stabbed him. He couldn't believe that Jensen broke up with him. They were together for two years and a half. They were living together and recently, Jared thought several times about a marriage. He thought Jensen felt the same way; they were so happy together! But apparently, they weren't.

"Oh, Jared..." Gen said helplessly next to him and that brought him back to reality. He hiccuped and wiped his tears away. He can cry later lying in bed. "I'm okay, Gen," Jared managed to say way more firmly than he thought was possible for him in that moment. 

"No, you're not," Gen frowned. "I know you're trying to be a big boy Jared, but you can't fool me. You know what, sit here and lemme call Chad." Gen pointed at a bench that was near them and took out her phone. 

"No, Gen, it's not necessary to call-" Jared was interrupted by Gen's glare. "Yes, it is. Chad'll drive you; there is no way I'm letting you on your own in this state," Gen said and then dialed Chad's number. 

Jared felt too hollow to argue with her, so he just sat where she told him to and waited. In his head, he was trying to figure out what he did wrong. Was Jensen pissed off by his overtimes? Did he want a boyfriend who would be home with him instead of in work? Or were Jared's dogs bothering Jensen? That wasn't possible, he loved them. Jared couldn't find anything that would make Jensen want to break up with him. After a two and half years of a relationship. 

When Chad arrived, Jared immediately could tell Gen told him everything, 'cause he was bitching ever since he stepped out of his car. "That bastard!" he hard him saying. "What that piece of shit thinks of himself? If I'm gonna ever see him again I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

Then Chad was beside him and his voice was a little smoother. "Hey, Jaybird. How are you doin'?" Chad asked him. 

Jared looked up at him. "How does it looks like I'm doin'?" Jared answered with a question. Chad smirked. Then he grabbed Jared by his forehand and dragged him to his car. "You're staying at mine," he told Jared before he pretty much pushed him into the car.

Jared spent the whole ride quiet and Chad spent it swearing and calling Jensen names. When they arrived at Chad's, Jared immediately went to the guest room - which was his old room, by the way, he was living with Chad before he moved with Jensen. Chad was a good friend, but Jared wanted to be alone. 

Jared was able to hold the tears back long enough to took off his coat and boots; then he fell to the bed and started to cry. He cried himself to sleep that night, thinking of Jensen.

 

* * *

 

**Jensen**

Jensen was sick with worries. 

When Jensen came home, no Jared. Couple hours after, still no Jared. When it was about midnight and Jared wasn't answering his phone, Jensen started to freak out. He called Jared's best friend Chad, who wasn't answering his phone either as well as another Jared's good friend, Genevieve. Jensen finally went sleep at 3 a.m. and was hoping that when he'll wake up, Jared'd be there by his side as always.

Well, when he woke up, there was no Jared, but someone clearly was in the apartment. Jensen grabbed a baseball bat and slowly made his way to the living room, just to find out it was Chad, who was putting random things in a big bag. 

"Chad?" Jensen asked in disbelief, lowering his hand with the bat. "What the fuck are you doing?" How did he get in in the first place?

Chad didn't even look at him. "Don't talk to me, asshole," he just hissed and Jensen blinked. Okay, that was weird. Chad could be a moody bastard, but... Then he remembered why he was freaking out yesterday and fear washed over him. "Chad, do you know where Jared is? He didn't come home last night and I he wasn't answering his phone."

Chad dropped the book he was holding and glared daggers at Jensen. "You're surprised that he is not answering his phone? He doesn't wanna to talk to you, ever, you fuckin' motherfucker-"

"Whoa," Jensen stopped him. "What did I do?" 

"Like you don't know," Chad hissed and started putting things in his bag faster than before. "Don't worry, you won't see Jared again. That's what you wanted, huh?" Jensen was perplexed. What did he do?

"I don't know what are you talking about-" Jensen was interrupted when Chad's fist met with his face. He felt a sharp pain and he immediately felt a nosebleed.

"You fucker!" Chad shouted at him. "You can do whatever you fucking want, but you won't hurt my best friend, you piece of shit!" Jensen covered his bloody nose, still not getting what was going on there. 

"You think I... did something to Jared?" Jensen asked, confused. 

"Oh, stop this, you asshole! Stop fucking pretending you didn't send Jay these fucking lame text messages! Stop fucking pretending you didn't break his heart yesterday and be a fucking man!" 

Jensen just stared at Chad, totally dumbfounded. What? Break Jared's heart? After a few seconds, Chad growled, grabbed his bag - Jensen realized he was putting only Jared's stuff in there - and was at the doorway faster than Jensen thought was possible. 

"Just stay the fucking away from Jared!" Chad hissed and was gone. 

Jensen stared at the doors for a few minutes, his mind going a mile a minute. Chad thought Jensen sent some SMS to Jared yesterday and broke his heart. He was sure he did none of it, but... why would Chad yell at him and punch him if it wasn't true?

Jared had to receive some messages, but they obviously weren't from him. Jensen thought who could send them - and there was only one person that came to his mind...


	2. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the other half! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! <3 You had plenty of interesting ideas about who wanted the boys to break up :D Well, you'll see now who was it. Hope you'll enjoy it! Comments and kudos are loved!

**Jensen**

When Jensen moved in his apartment four years ago, he was pretty surprised when he found out his old girlfriend, Danneel, was living in the same building as him. Jensen knew Danneel from his college times, he was dating her for a couple of weeks in his I'm-trying-to-find-out-if-I'm-gay-or-not phase. He bumped into her in the hallway on his way to work one day and spill coffee on her. It wasn't quite the reconnection he would expect, but after he paid the dry cleaner, they get along together. After a while, Jensen started to think of her as one of his best friends - along with Chris and Steve. 

Now, he was glad they were living in the same building, because he was at her doorway in no time. He knocked loudly, not caring if Danneel was sleeping or not. After another couple of knocks, Danneel opened up with pissed expression.

"What the fuck-" she started, but then stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Shit, Jensen, you're bleeding!" Danneel gasped, pointing to his bloody nose. Jensen realized he was still bleeding from Chad's punch - when Chad left, Jensen immediately went to Danneel. 

"It's nothing," Jensen frowned, not really caring about him in that moment. Just the thought about what Jared had to suffer through made him sick. He couldn't even imagine how someone so sensitive and emotional as Jared had to be feeling.

"May if I come in?" Jensen didn't wait for the answer and sneaked in. Danneel seemed confused but closed the door after him and turned around, so they were facing each other. 

"Well, you should have a good reason to wake me early on Saturday," Danneel tried to smile to ease the situation, but Jensen didn't return the smile. He wanted to clear things, now. He hoped so badly he was wrong, but he was with Danneel all evening. If someone could send Jared messages through his phone, it was Danneel.

Jensen took a few deep breaths. "Did you texted Jared yesterday?" he asked in what he thought was a neutral voice. 

Danneel didn't look nervous, but Jensen knew her well enough to know that deep down, she was freaking out. "Jared? No, actually I think I never texted him," Danneel made some sound that was probably supposed to be laughter. "Y'know, we're not besties, actually." 

"I mean, from my phone," Jensen said and Danneel went dead silent. 

Jensen was waiting for her to say something, but she was just biting her bottom lip and was playing with the hem of her sleeping oversized T-shirt. After a  minute passed, Jensen couldn't withstand it anymore.

"What the fuck, Danneel? Why did you do that?" Jensen had to know before he'll head straight to Jared and apologize on his knees. "Just... why? Do you realize what it did to Jared? His best friend came to our apartment this morning to get his stuff!" Jensen realized he was raising his voice, but suddenly, he was so angry. 

"I just hope that I can still fix this! What went into you, Dani? I thought you like Jared?" Jensen wanted to continue, but Danneel surprisingly interrupted him.

"If I like Jared?" she asked. "I hate him! He is not good enough for you!" Jensen just stared at her in shock. 

"Don't you get it, Jensen? What we once had was great. Amazing even. We're made for each other! I thought that when Jared'll be no longer around, you'll understand that I'm the right for you!" Danneel was nearly shouting at the end. She narrowed her watery eyes on him. "Jared is a-"

Jensen took a few steps forward Danneel. "Shut. The hell. Up." Danneel shut up and just stared at him with quivering lips. 

"You know shit about Jared. He is the nicest, kindest guy in the world and you have no right to say bad stuff about him! And you obviously know shit about me, 'cause I love Jared! And I want to marry him!" Once it was out, Jensen realized it was true - he wanted to marry Jared.

Danneel just kept staring at him. "And I'm gay!" he shouted at her. "I'm fucking gay and I was dating you only to find out if I can get hard while having sex with a chick! That's all! I thought you were my friend," Jensen took a few steps back, clutching the door knuckle, "but I guess I was wrong."

And with that Jensen shut the doors. He quickly ran and nearly fell from the stairs as he headed to his apartment - and maybe get away from Danneel. Now, he needed to stay focus. He had to change, and wash his face to get the now dried blood way. 

And then he gotta get the love of his life back.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jensen found himself in front of Chad's apartment at Manhattan. Jensen took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Maybe he should think about what is he going to say - he didn't want another nosebleed. But he couldn't wait any longer; he needed Jared to know that he would never, ever in his life broke up with him.

Jensen knocked at the door and waited for a few seconds. Then he heard heavy footsteps and prepared to cover his face. "Son of a bitch!" he heard Chad shout before the doors shut open. An extremely pissed Chad was standing there; this didn't look good.

"How can you have the balls to show up here?" Chad growled. "You really want me to beat the shit out of you, don't ya?" 

"No... I-I really need to..." Shit, Jensen was stuttering and that was a thing because Jensen Ackles  _wasn't_ stuttering. Jensen swallowed hard and looked Chad in the eye. "I need to talk with Jared."

"Oh, so Mr. Pussy wants to talk with Jared, huh... Well, if you couldn't tell him in the eye you're breaking up with him, you're not telling him anything else. Ever. Have a shitty day," Chad said and tried to close the door, but Jensen didn't let him by using his foot. Fuck that hurt!

"What do you think you're doing you asshole?" Chad hissed as he tried to close the door, but Jensen was a strong bastard. "Fuck!" 

Then they both heard soft footsteps and Chad turned his head to the side to saw Jared padding in their direction. "I have this, Jay. No need to talk to this motherfucker," he told Jared. Chad really didn't want to get Jared more hurt, which would happen for sure if he'd speak with Jensen.

"Jared!" Jensen yelled and tried to push the doors more. "Jared, I really need to talk to you! Please, it's just one big misunderstanding!" Jensen pleaded suddenly horrified that he'll lose Jared. And what more, Jared'd think he dumped him. "Jared!" Jensen tried it one last time, but then Chad managed to finally close the door and Jensen just stared at them. He couldn't lose Jared, he just couldn't... 

He heard voices coming from inside, but he didn't dare to knock again. He was so screwed. What should he do now? Slowly, he slid against the wall and sat there on the floor, staring into nowhere. 

After a couple of minutes, but maybe it was seconds or hours, Jensen didn't know; the doors opened and Jensen abruptly got to his feet, to his surprise, facing Jared. 

"Jared..." Jensen breathed out as he saw the state Jared was in. It was even worse than the eating-ice cream-and-watching-sappy-romantic-comedies state; he looked just devastated with red puffy eyes with dark circles under them, dried tears on his cheeks. Jensen swallowed; seeing Jared like this was breaking his heart.

"What do you want, Jensen?" Jared's voice was nearly a whisper, his voice raw. "I thought you didn't want to see me again."

Jensen just stared at him for a few seconds, then quickly shook his head. This was it, he had to convince Jared he didn't break up with him!

"No, no, no... Jared, it's all big misunderstanding! I didn't send you these messages, I swear to God I didn't. It was Danneel; she had to do it when I went to the bathroom or something. She... she said that she loves me and doesn't want us to be together. That's why she did this! I don't know what she texted you, but none of it is true. I swear. I could never break up with you, Jay. It'd kill me. Please, please, I love you." 

Jensen didn't know why or for what he was pleading, but he couldn't bear the idea of the breaking up. Jared just stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth-opened. When Jared didn't say anything in the next minute, Jensen started to worry. But before he could say anything else, he had his arms full of Jared.

"God, Jen. I love you too. I love you so much," Jared said as he cried onto Jensen. Jensen stroked Jared's hair as Jared continued to sob.

* * *

 

That night, when they were lying in _their_ bed, in _their_ apartment, Jared showed Jensen the messages that made so much evil. Jensen couldn't believe Danneel really sent those and for sure will talk to her about this again, but now, he wouldn't go anywhere; he was where he should be, by Jared's side.

"I'm sorry," Jensen whispered as he watched their joined hands. 

Jared looked at him with surprise. "Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." 

"I did," Jensen mumbled, "It's all my fault."

"Hey," Jared cuddled more to him. "It's not your fault that I'm that much hot that chick is jealous of me."  

Jensen chuckled and they were both quiet for a while. Jensen looked at Jared, at his shaggy hair and his adorable dimples and wanted nothing more than to watch Jared smile for the rest of his life. All of sudden a strong emotion washed over him and he realized he didn't care he didn't have rings or any other shit; he just never wanted Jared to feel like Jensen didn't love him again. So, he looked at Jared and asked:

"Will you marry me?"

Jared nearly choked, but when Jensen didn't laugh and say 'It's a prank!', he frowned. "You're serious?"

Suddenly Jensen didn't think it was a great idea anymore. Maby Jared didn't want to marry him. Maybe after what happened that day, he -

"Oh my God, you're serious!" Jared squeeked. "Oh my God, yes, yes, yes!" Jared began to cry again, but this time out of happiness. 

Jensen smiled as he hugged his boyfriend, now soon-to-be-husband-tightly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, talk to me: wasn't it too much fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> So, who do you think sent Jared the messages? :)


End file.
